


Snuffle

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Emerald Starburst:<br/>Pairing: Harry/Ron<br/>Plotlines: 6) Harry turns into a caveman after drinking beer and 13) Harry loses his virginity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Snuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Emerald Starburst:  
> Pairing: Harry/Ron  
> Plotlines: 6) Harry turns into a caveman after drinking beer and 13) Harry loses his virginity

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. They moved towards the Gryffindor table and spotted a new house-elf placing drinks everywhere. This didn’t seem right; the Headmaster always summoned the food and drink when the Sorting was finished.

They shrugged their shoulders and sat down only to look up again when several professors came running in, stopping the three students from drinking from the goblets.

“Did you drink or not?” Professor Snape asked sharply.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads while Harry’s nose twitched to sniff the air. Harry smelled strawberries and cinnamon and it was coming from beside him.

Hermione cried in surprise when Harry sniffed her neck. She was pulled away from Harry while the boy went to his next victim.

“Great, Potter drank it,” Professor Snape sneered as he pulled Hermione away.

“Restrain him and bring him to Madam Pomfrey,” the Headmaster instructed while watching the boy kiss his best friend.

Ron moaned as he was kissed deeply, letting out his feelings towards his friend. Suddenly, Harry was pulled away, leaving Ron stumbling forward. He opened his eyes and watched Snape levitate his friend out of the Great Hall. Hermione was staring at him in shock.

“No! Boy mine! Harry want boy!” Harry screamed as he fought the Stupefying Charm that had been placed on him when he had tried to scratch his professor.

“Ron, are you okay?” Hermione asked as she smiled at the disappointment flickering across her friend’s face.

“Uhm, yeah. I’m fine. I just want Harry back,” Ron said dreamily as he touched his lips. He wanted more of the green-eyed boy.

“They’re taking him to the hospital wing,” Hermione said, knowing he hadn’t heard that part while he was enjoying the kiss. She walked away, leaving Ron in the Great Hall. 

When more students came in, Ron ran out towards Madam Pomfrey, who was talking in a group near the door. He hid in a corner behind a gargoyle and listened to the conversation.

Harry was fighting the bonds that restrained him to the bed. He stopped when he smelled his boy again. His nose twitched, as he knew his boy was standing outside. He concentrated on his boy, snapping the bonds from his wrists and slowly making his way out of the infirmary.

Ron watched Harry focus on him and then walked away so that Harry would follow him. He looked around before heading towards the Astronomy Tower. As Ron entered the room, he heard the door close behind him and then suddenly he was being kissed deeply. 

“Harry?” Ron asked as he stared at the green eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Harry good! Harry want boy!” Harry said while nibbling on the redhead’s neck, his hands undressing Ron quickly.

Only then did Ron realise something was wrong with Harry. All rational thought left him when the raven-haired boy kissed him passionately. Ron wanted more, much more, and was not able to think about things other than his want for Harry. He groaned when Harry took his cock in his hand, making him aware that he was completely naked. His cock hardened even more when he watched the red lips suckle his cock head.

Harry desperately wanted the boy within him and coated the cock with his saliva. He pulled back, pushing his boy on the floor before straddling him. He mewled when fingers pressed against his entrance.

Ron didn’t have the heart not to give Harry what he wanted so badly, but knowing it would be his first time, he coated his fingers with his pre-come and pressed a finger inside the puckered hole. When Harry started pushing back, he added another finger before stretching him to accommodate his length.

Harry crooned to himself from pleasure. His boy was preparing him and it felt so good. He growled when Ron added a third finger.

Ron was satisfied with the stretching and removed his fingers. He didn’t have the time to enter Harry slowly as his cock was taken in when Harry straddled his hips. His hands flew to Harry’s hips as the boy started bouncing on his cock. “You’re so tight,” he mumbled as Harry fucked him hard.

Harry felt tingling in his balls and sped up his movements until he tensed, climaxing hard and shooting his semen onto his boy’s chest.

Ron climaxed when he felt the hold on his cock grip him more tightly and came deep within Harry. He held the boy against his chest until he came to.

“Ron? I’m sorry,” Harry mumbled when he felt himself in control again. He wanted his first time to be with Ron in a bed, not on the floor of the Astronomy Tower.

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweet. I have wanted you for so long, perhaps it was meant to be this way,” Ron answered as he softly kissed his lover. “Let’s get back to the dorm.”

 

*****

 

“Monty did as Dobby asked?” Dobby questioned the other house-elf.

“Monty done job,” Monty answered before returning to his work once again.

“Harry and his Wheezy together,” Dobby mumbled to himself with a grin. His plan had worked just perfectly.


End file.
